ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting (PS3)
Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting (はじめの一歩 THE FIGHTING!) is a video game that was released for the PS3 video game console in Japan on December 11, 2014, as part of the manga's 25th anniversary celebration. The news was first announced at the end of Round 1071. Introduction The game is a third-person fighting game following the Hajime no Ippo story. In the Japanese gameplay trailer the newest character shown is Sawamura Ryūhei, which indicates the story may cover up to Volume 55, though it also hints at a Mashiba vs. Sawamura match from Volume 72-74. It features a "Best Match Mode" which enables alternate timelines; if Ippo defeats Date Eiji in this mode, he can become the champion sooner and challenge other boxers than he would have in the manga. Other non-canon matches include Miyata vs. Itagaki and Sawamura vs. Sendō. The trailer shows Ippo skipping his match with Ponchai Chuwatana in Best Match Mode, suggesting that certain characters will not appear despite the storyline requiring them. Between matches are fully colored cutscenes drawn in the Hajime no Ippo style and told through voice acting, but the images are mostly still (though they feature minimal animation), making the cutscenes look like pages from a manga. The Japanese voice actors from Rising have all reprised their roles in the trailer. Gameplay Controls *'Square' - Jab *'Triangle' - Straight *'Circle' - Hook *'X' - Body Blow *'R1' - Special move finisher ( sunday punch) *'R2' - Dodge (with analog input) *'L1' - Block Playable Characters For more character details, check out the link above. Others Japanese Trailers Gallery Game Play= |-| Characters= Wally - PS3 - 03.png Wally - PS3 - 02.png Wally - PS3 - 01.png Alfredo - PS3 - 02.png Alfredo - PS3 - 03.png Aoki - PS3 - 01.png Aoki - PS3 - 02.png Aoki - PS3 - 03.png Aoki - PS3 - 04.png Aoki - PS3 - 05.png Date - PS3 - 01.png Date - PS3 - 02.png Date - PS3 - 03.png Date - PS3 - 04.png Date - PS3 - 05.png Eagle - PS3 - 02.png Eagle - PS3 - 03.png Gedo - PS3 - 02.png Gedo - PS3 - 03.png Hawk - PS3 - 02.png Hawk - PS3 - 03.png Imai - PS3 - 01.png Imai - PS3 - 02.png Imai - PS3 - 03.png Ippo - PS3 - 01.png Ippo - PS3 - 02.png Ippo - PS3 - 03.png Itagaki - PS3 - 01.png Itagaki - PS3 - 02.png Itagaki - PS3 - 03.png Kimura - PS3 - 01.png Kimura - PS3 - 02.png Kimura - PS3 - 03.png Kimura - PS3 - 04.png Kimura - PS3 - 05.png Mashiba - PS3 - 01.png Mashiba - PS3 - 02.png Mashiba - PS3 - 03.png Miyata - PS3 - 01.png RBJ - PS3 - 02.png RBJ - PS3 - 03.png Saeki - PS3 - 01.png Saeki - PS3 - 02.png Saeki - PS3 - 03.png Sawamura - PS3 - 01.png Sawamura - PS3 - 02.png Sawamura - PS3 - 03.png Sendo - PS3 - 02.png Sendo - PS3 - 03.png Takamura - PS3 - 01.png Takamura - PS3 - 02.png Takamura - PS3 - 03.png Takamura - PS3 - 04.png Takamura - PS3 - 05.png Volg - PS3 - 01.png Volg - PS3 - 02.png Volg - PS3 - 03.png |-| Promo Match Posters= PS3 - Promo - Ippo vs Itagaki.png| Ippo vs Itagaki PS3 - Promo - Ippo vs Sawamura.png|Ippo vs Sawamura PS3 - Promo - Ippo vs Sendo.png|Ippo vs Sendo PS3 - Promo - Kimura vs Mashiba.png|Kimura vs Mashiba PS3 - Promo - Mashiba vs Sawamura.png|Mashiba vs Sawamura PS3 - Promo - Miyata vs Itagaki.png|Miyata vs Itagaki PS3 - Promo - Sendo vs Sawamura.png|Sendo vs Sawamura PS3 - Promo - Takamura vs Hawk.png|Takamura vs Hawk Other Information *Official Website: http://ippo.bngames.net/ Category:Games Category:Video Games